Melyanna - Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings Crossover
by Fire Angel1
Summary: My romance fic about Rei-chan and Legolas Greenleaf, an elf from Lord of the Rings. It's very long! Please r&r.
1. Part 1

Melyanna - A Sailor Moon & Lord of the Rings Crossover  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'll give it to you straight. Most of the characters in this story do not   
belong to me; they belong either to the late J.R.R. Tolkien or Naoko Takeuchi-sama. For people   
that have read my stuff before, you may notice this story is the first of mine to contain an   
appendix and references (they're after the end of the story). The appendix is because I'm using   
several titles or phrases that belong to other languages, and the references because this is the   
first fanfic I've had to research a lot for (I really didn't wanna stuff anything up)! Anyway,   
because of this you'll hear from me after the story too, so I'll keep this short. In this fic I   
tried to base Rei more on her manga character, though I've used both manga and anime attacks and   
I used a few flairs of anime here and there, too. You can read more about this in the appendix if  
you don't know much about what she's like in the manga. E-mail me comments at   
rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com or you can review this story once you've read it. :ob Please do, I   
love comments! Yours truly, the goddess of flame, Fire Angel :ob xxx ooo  
  
  
Melyanna  
  
PROLOGUE  
How long had they been fighting? She didn't know, but her body was beginning to ache from such a   
constant workout. For a soldier that fought evil almost every night to protect Earth and her   
princess, bodily tiredness was something that rarely occurred. And yet this monster was   
inflicting it, not just on her, but also on the rest of the five female warriors. She could see   
the others weakening, even their brave princess, who chose to fight with them instead of hiding   
away, as she knew she could if she became frightened.  
  
But through thick and thin, Princess Selenity had stood with them, even in her moments of fear   
and pain. She was the princess of the moon, the future queen of the earth, and also the warrior   
that stood for love, courage and justice. She was Sailor Moon, with her team of Sailor Soldiers.   
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. But this monster had the ability to  
weaken them all, even when their powers were united. Five against one, and they were still   
losing.  
  
Sailor Mars sighed and swiped her gloved hand across her forehead, wiping away the drops of sweat  
that glistened there. Turning to the others, she asked, "Ami-chan? Usagi-chan? Has there been any  
advance on your calculations?"  
The girl she had called Usagi, the princess, shook her head. "There doesn't seem to be any way to  
destroy this thing," she said calmly.  
"We've tried everything anyway," Sailor Mercury grumbled. "If there's a way to destroy it, we   
certainly can't do it."  
"So what do we do?" Sailor Venus asked. "We can't just let it run amuck through Tokyo. Surely it   
will destroy the city."  
"Mind you, Mina-P, we can't let ourselves get completely drained of energy," Sailor Jupiter   
reminded her friend. "We made need to keep our energy in reserve for later. What if there's more   
youma like this out there?"  
  
"We need Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon sighed, watching the youma warily, in case it should decide   
to attack. "He would be full of good advice right now."  
"Yeah, too much good advice," Sailor Mars growled under her breath. Sailor Venus looked at her   
and grinned, having been the only one of the soldiers to hear her comment.  
"So what are we going to do?" Sailor Jupiter pressed.  
Suddenly Sailor Mars' eyes lit up. "What if we trap it in a different dimension until we think   
we're strong enough to handle it?" she asked. All of the girls looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Oh yeah, Rei-chan, and just how do you suggest we do that?" Sailor Moon asked sardonically.  
  
"We've opened portals before," Sailor Mercury pointed out. "Rei-chan, if we could open the   
portal, do you think you could get this youma in there and trapped?"  
"Quite easily," Sailor Mars said quietly, so as not to seem like she was boasting. "I'm a Shinto   
priestess, remember? I'm supposed to be able to deal with evil spirits."  
"You're also a Sailor Senshi," Sailor Moon reminded her. "So that makes you doubly able."  
"Just form the damn circle, odango," Sailor Mars teased.   
  
Her best friend grinned and poked her tongue out, before ushering the other girls into a circle.   
Sailor Mars watched as they closed their eyes, each glowing their respective aura. Sailor Moon   
glowed silver, Sailor Mercury glowed blue, Sailor Jupiter glowed pink and Sailor Venus glowed   
gold-orange. The signs of their planets whirled around them, forming a circle. The Senshi stepped  
away and opened their eyes as the symbols joined together and a circle of purple energy, with   
slight gold and silver flickers of light threaded through it, opened in the air like a door.  
  
"Your turn now, Rei-chan," Sailor Venus whispered, watching the youma.  
Sailor Mars moved and stood calmly in front of the circle, folding her arms over the bow on her   
chest. She looked back at the other soldiers and winked, then drew a longbow made of fire from   
thin air. She loaded a fire arrow onto it, and then quickly loosed the arrow at the youma,   
shouting, "Flame Sniper!"  
  
The arrow glanced off of the youma's tough hide without so much as a burn or scratch. The youma   
looked directly at Sailor Mars, its face twisting into a look of fury. It immediately began to   
run at her, drawing a golden sword from thin air. As it neared her, she leapt out of the way. The  
youma skidded to a halt, standing inches away from the portal. As it investigated the circle, she  
moved so she was standing behind it, and a prayer paper appeared in her fingers. She waved it   
through the air, lips moving in a silent chant, and then threw it at the youma, screaming,   
"Akuryo taisan!"  
  
The youma shrieked in anger as it tumbled into the portal. Sailor Mars quickly threw another   
paper at the circle, which burst into flames before disappearing with no sign of ever having been  
there. She wiped her forehead again, but hardly had time to breathe a sigh of relief before her   
over jubilant princess tackled her from behind.  
"You did it, Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon squealed happily, hugging her friend despite Sailor Mars'   
valiant struggles to get free. "You did it all on your own!"  
  
Sailor Mars grinned at her. "Of course I did it, Usagi," she said cheerfully. "Why, didn't you   
believe that I could?"  
"I did believe you could!" Sailor Moon protested, frowning. It took her a minute to realise that   
the older girl had been joking, and then she began to laugh sheepishly. "I did believe you   
could," she repeated. "A princess always has faith in her soldiers."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Sailor Mars said. "Now. Let's go back to the shrine. I'm starving!"  
  
****  
  
"Princess Mars…"  
Hino Rei's eyes snapped open. She'd been sitting in front of the Sacred Fire, meditating as she   
did each morning, when a voice had called to her. But where was she? She was certainly not in the  
shrine anymore, that was for sure. She looked around at her surroundings, frowning. They looked   
vaguely familiar, but she still couldn't remember where she was.  
  
She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, and spun around angrily to give the person a mouthful   
for scaring her. However, when she saw who her surpriser was, she jammed her mouth shut. Suddenly  
she knew where she was. Mare Serenitatis. She looked up at Queen Selenity, the queen of the long   
destroyed Silver Millennium, and kneeled respectfully.  
  
"Rise, princess," the queen said gently. Once Rei was on her feet again, she added wickedly, "I   
scared you, didn't I?"  
"You surprise me, Your Majesty," Rei said, bowing her head to hide her smile. "You are supposed   
to be a queen and yet at times you act no better than your seventeen-year-old daughter." She   
looked up just in time to catch the queen's wistful smile.  
"How fares Selenity?" she asked. "Is she well?"  
Rei smiled. "Better than she has ever been, although these battles are tiring her out.   
Mam-Endymion takes good care of her."  
"So do you," the queen said. "I've seen the way you look out for her. You are to be thanked."  
  
Rei bowed her head again, this time hiding the blush that formed on her cheeks. "You are too   
gracious with your praise, Your Majesty," she murmured. Once the heat faded from her cheeks, she  
looked up at Selenity again. "Is there a reason you have brought me here, other than to discuss   
the princess' well-being?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," Selenity admitted with a sad smile. "The youma that you sealed into a   
different dimension two nights ago is wreaking havoc once more."  
"In the other dimension?" Rei asked curiously.  
"Yes. The portal that the girls opened was one into an inhabited dimension. The youma is already   
on his way to a forest called Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves, where the king Thranduil   
resides. From there he plans to destroy the world, or at least turn it over to the side of   
darkness."  
  
"What can we do?" Rei gasped, horrified that a world could be destroyed because she had loosed a   
monster into it.  
"There is nothing the Senshi as a whole can do," Selenity said softly. "It is you, Princess Mars,  
who must save their world."  
"Why me?" Rei asked. "And why can I not enlist the help of the others? When we are together, we   
are so strong…"  
"The monster was put in that world by your doing," Selenity said sharply. "It is you who must   
undo the wrong." Her voice softened. "Of course, there will be others to help you in the other   
dimension. One in particular will help you on your quest. Be brave, princess, and be strong. You   
have a day to prepare," she said abruptly. "I will meet you again tomorrow at the same time. Be   
ready to leave then, for I will take you, ready or not."  
Rei nodded weakly. "I'll be ready, Queen Selenity," she promised.  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
"I can't believe this!" Tsukino Usagi yelled, bracing her arm against her boyfriend's apartment   
door to keep herself upright. "Is she insane? She orders Rei-chan to go and chase this youma - on  
her own, without any of us to help - and gives her only a day to prepare! She's just plain   
crazy!"  
"Usako, calm down," Chiba Mamoru said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "I'm sure   
Rei-chan's already told you off for making such a fuss."  
"You're right," Usagi muttered. "You're always right." She paused, and then began to wail. "But I  
don't want her to get hurt! That youma was beating us when it was five against one! Imagine what   
it'll do to her one against one! And she can't come home until she beats it!"  
"Did Selenity say that?" he inquired curiously.  
"Well… no," she admitted. "But Rei-chan said it was implied."  
  
"Actually, I think it's just plain obvious," Mamoru pointed out. "And Usako, don't worry. Rei can  
take care of herself. And besides, she'll have allies, or in particular, one ally…"  
"Wait!" Usagi yelled, holding up her palm in front of his face. He stopped abruptly, and she   
continued, "How do you know all this?"  
"Do you think Rei hasn't told me herself?" Mamoru asked, amused. "She called this morning and   
told me, knowing that once you found out, you'd yell at her and then run to me, begging me to   
stop her from going. She wanted me to know so I could calm you down."  
"I haven't got to the begging part yet," Usagi said sulkily. Then she flung herself on her knees.  
"Please, Mamo-chan! Don't let her go!"  
  
"I can't stop her from going, Usako," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Remember? Your mother   
said she'd take her there tonight, ready or not. You should be spending as much time with her as   
possible." He snapped his fingers. "Why don't we go over and help her pack?"  
"Really, Mamo-chan," she sighed. "You're impossible. All right," she surrendered, smiling. "We'll  
go help her pack."  
  
****  
  
"Now, are you sure you have everything?" Minako asked for what seemed to Rei like the   
seventeen-millionth time.  
"Yes, Mina-P, I do," Rei said firmly, rolling her eyes. "Though, it looks like I've packed for   
years."  
Makoto slung an arm over her friend's shoulder. "Don't sound so doubtful," she said cheerfully.   
"You need all of this stuff. I know it'll be hard to carry it all, but I'm sure your new friend   
will help you with it."  
"Besides, you may be gone for years," Usagi said, biting her lip. Mamoru moved quickly to put his  
arm around her gently. Burying her head in his chest, she burst into silent tears.  
"Rei-chan, I agree totally with Mako-chan," Ami said. "We've been over your load several times."   
Mamoru nodded his agreement.  
  
"Then I'm ready," Rei sighed regretfully.  
"It's midnight," Mamoru said. "You have four hours, Rei-chan. Is there anything you want to do?"  
Usagi winced; he may as well have said, 'any last requests?'. But Rei was nodding. "Actually,"   
she said, "I wouldn't mind one of Mako's home-cooked meals."  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Makoto beamed. She dashed inside the shrine and reappeared with a   
platter of food. "Even if you hadn't, I would have made you eat this anyway!"  
Minako cheered; she loved Makoto's food, but when she saw what was on the platter, she groaned.   
It was one of Makoto's famous mixed selections, but a lot of the foods were ones she didn't like   
much. Especially the shiitake mushrooms. She tried not to breathe in their odour as Rei handed   
her the tray.  
  
"There's no curried rice," she moaned.  
Makoto looked at her sharply. "I didn't have much time to prepare, Mina-P," she said quietly. "I  
know there isn't much there that you like, but this was the quickest dish to put together."  
Minako smiled apologetically. She didn't want to fight with Makoto on Rei's last night with them.  
"Oh well," she said airily, taking a rice cake and passing the tray to Mamoru. "I suppose beggars  
can't be prostitutes!"  
  
Rei choked on the mouthful that she'd been chewing thoughtfully only seconds before. She   
swallowed it quickly and looked over at Minako in surprise. Everyone, over the initial shock of   
the comment, began to chuckle quietly.  
"Minako, it's 'beggars can't be choosers'," Rei reminded her friend quietly. "Not   
'prostitutes'."  
"Oh well!" Minako laughed, blushing slightly. "I suppose that's another way it can be said!"  
  
The laughter faded to silence. For three hours the small group sat, watching the night around and  
above them. Rei savoured every breath of fresh air she got, every smell that touched her senses,   
the feel of her hands on the cool paved ground. She may not see it again for a very long time.   
When she next looked at her watch, it was three o'clock. She got to her feet and looked down at   
her friends.  
  
"I'd like to be alone now," she said quietly. When they got to their feet also, she murmured,   
"Thankyou for staying with me all this time. I hope to see you all again very soon."  
She bent to pick up her packs, Usagi sobbed, "Rei-chan! Don't leave us like this!"  
Rei smiled, amused. "Didn't Mamoru-san tell you? I have to go, whether I like it or not."  
"I know you have to go, baka!" Usagi said quietly. "But can't you at least say a proper goodbye?"  
"You're right," Rei sighed. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan."  
  
Immediately, Minako and Makoto ran to her. Minako grasped Rei's hand in both of her own.   
"Rei-chan, if you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you," she whispered.  
"Make sure you return to us in one piece," Makoto agreed, slinging an arm over her shoulder.  
"Usagi will be unhappy if you don't," a third voice said. Ami was there, standing just to the   
left of her. "You're her best friend, you know that. Besides, it won't be the same without you."  
Rei smiled, embracing each of them in turn. "I'll be careful," she promised. "And I will be back.  
Whatever it takes. Take care of Usagi-chan for me."  
  
"We will," they chorused. Then they parted and moved away, leaving Rei standing metres away from   
Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru was the first to move. He crushed her in a hug, and whispered fiercely,   
"If you get yourself hurt, in any way, I swear on Selenity's name that I'll finish you off   
myself." He pulled away and she was surprised to see there were tears in his eyes.  
"Why is everyone threatening me?" she wanted to know.  
"Because we love you." Mamoru moved aside to reveal Usagi. Tears were streaming down the girl's   
cheeks as she ran to Rei. The older girl caught her up in a gentle hug. When they finally   
separated, Usagi whispered, "Come back soon, okay?"  
"Of course, Selenity," Rei whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Of course."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
Rei jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, then at the others. None of them had   
heard it, she realised. She frowned, and then began to relax. Of course she knew who it was. She   
checked her watch. It was only ten past three. Hadn't Selenity said 'at the same time'? She   
should have another fifty minutes or so.  
"Queen Selenity? Why so soon?"  
"You're ready, aren't you?" The voice in her head was amused. "The sooner you leave, the better,   
princess."  
  
Rei's eyes met Usagi's, and the blonde girl backed away, nodding her head in understanding.   
Lifting her packs, Rei said in a low voice, "Queen Selenity, I am ready now."  
"Then it is now that we shall leave," replied the queen. "Brace yourself. It may not be a   
particularly pleasant trip."  
Rei closed her eyes, feeling Selenity's power sweep over her like a wave. She winced. The sheer   
strength of it made her dizzy.  
"Here we go. You'll feel nothing for a while," Selenity warned gently. "Travelling through  
dimensions can be hard."  
"I'll be all right," Rei said quietly. Somehow she knew that none of the other Senshi could hear   
her. "I hope."  
She threw up a shield of fire to protect herself, but nothing could steel her against the next   
wave of power thrown at her. Her head swam with bright colours, which gradually faded to black.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
He was growing tired of life. He was an elf, beings that were immortal unless killed in battle or  
chose to die out of boredom. One of the Nine Walkers who in times long forgotten had carried and   
destroyed the One Ring of legend, the Fellowship of the Ring, he was already well over three   
thousand years old. Unless Gandalf the Grey, a wizard of extraordinary powers, was still alive   
somewhere, he was the only living member of the Fellowship. No wonder; it had been over six   
hundred years since the War of the Ring had ended and five hundred years since he and his   
dwarf-friend, Gimli son of Glóin, had sailed across the sea to a cluster of uncharted islands.  
  
Stretching out on the warm sand on the island he had called home for the last five hundred years,  
Legolas Greenleaf closed his eyes and focused on the darkness that immediately enveloped him.   
While the men that resided on Middle-earth would call what he was doing 'committing suicide', for  
elves dying in this way was as natural as eating or toileting. It was just something they did,   
and it wasn't like they felt any pain. It was just like going to sleep after a very, very long   
day. Legolas sighed with relief; his day was finally over. He was silently singing a song to lull  
himself into the darkness when a hand touched his shoulder lightly.   
  
At first he ignored it, almost having forgotten what the sensation of touch was like. Then the   
darkness started to fade away as the hand pressed on his shoulder again, shaking him gently into   
consciousness. He groaned, and opened his eyes. He found himself looking into a pair of intense   
purple eyes. He blinked slowly, then yelped, leaping to his feet and pulling his dagger from its   
sheath. He held it up in front of him defensively and took a closer look at the person that had   
awakened him. She was short, with long black hair. As he looked her up and down, searching for   
possibly hidden weapons, she raised her hands above her head slowly, in the sign for surrender   
used by all races on Middle-earth, and said something in a language he didn't understand.  
"Who are you?" he asked slowly in Common, hoping she understood.  
  
Rei paused for a second, pondering the stranger's words. She privately thanked Minako for all   
those English lessons her friend had insisted on giving her, saying that she might need them   
someday. Try as she might, she had been unable to convince Minako that she didn't think she'd   
need them. "I owe you one," she murmured.  
She looked at the stranger searchingly. He had long blonde hair and vivid blue eyes that were   
filled with a fear for the unknown. She smiled at him, saying nervously in English, "My name is   
Rei. Hino Rei. I… I mean no harm to you."  
He lowered his weapon. "Then I have no reason to harm you, either, fair lady. My name is Legolas.  
What is it you are in need of?"  
  
"I would like to know where the forest of Eryn Lasgalen is," she said quietly, carefully choosing  
her words. "I need an audience with the king, Thranduil."  
Legolas stiffened. "`Tis far away, over sea to the north-east. If you do not mind my asking, what  
business do you have with Thranduil?"  
"I am from a different world," was her reply. "A different dimension. Recently, a youma…" she   
paused, thinking of an English equivalent for 'youma', "…a monster escaped from my world into   
this one. He is planning to use Eryn Lasgalen as his stronghold when he… turns all in the world   
to darkness."  
  
Legolas' sky-blue eyes widened as he considered this. Since Gimli had died, he had just lived on   
his island, hunting for his food, believing himself to be quite contented. But this girl, Rei,   
she had given him the opening he now realised he had been longing for. Eryn Lasgalen was his  
home, where he had been born and raised. He would see his family again, and he could sail his   
little grey boat again. He couldn't wait to feel the winds whipping his hair back past his ears,   
to feel the sea foam splash gently up in his face.  
  
"I shall take you," he offered. "I understand you do not speak much Common, but that can't be   
helped. I can teach you more of our language on the way."  
"Common?" she repeated, confused. "Is that the language you speak now?" When he nodded, she   
added, "In my world, we call it English. I would love to learn more."  
"Then… I can take you to Eryn Lasgalen?"  
She nodded. "We have to leave as soon as possible," she said. "What did you say your name was   
again?"  
"Legolas," he said, carefully enunciating his name for her. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
"Legolas," she repeated, although it sounded more like she said, 'Regoras'. He smiled at her,   
having noticed she tended to use 'r' in place of 'l' a lot.  
"`Tis a start," he said graciously. "We will work on it."  
  
****  
  
"Are you ready, Ranwen?" Legolas called.  
Rei looked up from her pack in surprise. "Ranwen?" she repeated. "Is that a word in… Common?"  
He laughed and replied, "Nay. `Tis a word from my native language. In Common, it means 'wandering  
woman'. `Tis fitting. You have wandered far to rescue Middle-earth."  
She smiled, bowing her head quickly to hide her blush. "I'm ready, Legolas," she said. He   
grinned. Her pronunciation of his name was quickly getting better.  
  
"Then let us embark onto my ship," he replied. Picking up both her packs and his own, he quickly   
carried them onto the ship, gently shaking off her offer to help. Once he had put them down, he   
turned to her. "Do you have a weapon?"  
Digging into the pocket of her jeans, she produced her transformation pen and pointed at it.  
"What does it do?" he asked curiously, and reached for it. She gave it to him, and he examined   
it. When he looked at her, she shrugged.  
"I'm sorry, I do not have the words," she said softly. "I will show you later, if we are attacked  
or fall into trouble."  
He nodded and handed back the pen, which she slipped back into her pocket.  
  
Legolas looked at the sky. Night was beginning to fall, the first stars just twinkling in the   
sky. "We shall leave now," he said. Leaping from the vessel, he gently began to push it into the   
water. Rei was surprised to see that as he waded into the shallows, he walked on the water as if   
it were a path, but she knew better than to ask him about it. As the boat started to float away,   
he leapt in after it. He began to raise the sails, and as he did, she came to stand beside him.  
"Is there anything I can help you for?"  
"Is there anything I can help you with," he corrected quickly. She repeated his sentence, smiling  
at him. He smiled back, and replied, "`Tis all right. Everything is fine, thankyou."  
  
She went back to where she had been standing, and sat down, leaning her back against one of her   
packs. She was silent, watching the stars as the wind ruffled her hair and sleeveless t-shirt.   
After a while Legolas came and sat next to her.  
"Are you cold?" he asked, pointing at her t-shirt. Goosebumps were beginning to appear on her   
bare arms. She nodded, and reached for her pack to get a jumper, but a second later a warm cloth   
was draped around her. She looked up as Legolas finished settling his cloak on her shoulders.  
"Thankyou," she said, surprised. She smiled. "You are very kind."  
"`Tis easier than searching through your packs," he pointed out. "And anyway, I do not feel the   
cold much."  
  
They sat in companionable silence, before Rei asked, "Legolas, what kind of people live on   
Middle-earth?"  
"There are people like you," Legolas said.  
"Humans?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Yes. We call them 'men'."  
She looked at him, and wrinkled her nose in disgust and contempt. "I don't trust men," she said   
simply.  
"May I ask why?" he asked, raising a single dark eyebrow as he realised she thought he was a   
human male. He reached up and felt the top of his pointed ear, hidden under his hair. He was   
surprised; his ears usually stuck out from his hair, revealing his race to anyone that looked at   
him.  
"It's not important," she sighed. A slight blush spread over her cheeks. "And besides, I do not   
think I have enough words to tell."  
"I would have liked to hear," he said softly. "Perhaps, once I have taught you more words, would   
you tell me?"  
"Maybe," she replied. "Are there other people besides humans?"  
  
"There are halflings," he said. "They are little people, rarely more than four feet tall. They   
are called Hobbits. There are dwarves, orcs, ogres and even wizards. There are also elves."  
She smiled wistfully. "I've always dreamt of falling in love with an elf," she sighed. "For   
surely, they must be better than men. Do you know any elves, Legolas? What are they like?"  
Legolas turned his face away as a blush spread over his cheeks. "I have known many elves in my   
time," he said quietly. "They are light, and as stealthy as a fox. They are nearly always merry   
and can be difficult to anger, but when angered you had best stay away from them. All of them   
are blessed with the gift of song."  
"They sound wonderful," Rei said wistfully.  
  
Legolas looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Sometimes elves can be as bad as humans, if not   
worse," he said gravely. Then he blinked, and his mood changed entirely. "You should rest. `Tis a  
long journey over sea, and sleep would do you no harm."  
"Will you sleep also?" she asked, confused at his sudden change of mood. "I'm sure even you need   
to sleep."  
"Nay, I will not sleep," he said, amused. "Who would take care of the ship if I did? I shall   
sleep later, when we reach the far shore."  
She smiled at him. "If you want, you could sleep later and I will take care of the ship, if you'd  
only show me how."  
"You need sleep," he said firmly. "I will be fine, Ranwen. Don't worry about me. Now use my cloak  
to cover yourself, and your pack as a cushion for your head. Sweet dreams."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Rei awoke to feel rain splashing onto her face. Pulling Legolas' cloak tighter around herself,   
she got to her feet and looked for him. He was standing nearby with his back to her. She walked   
over to him, trying to ignore the lurching deck of the vessel.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, without turning around.  
"I'm fine," she replied, without asking how he knew she was coming up behind him. "Are you?"  
"Of course," was his quiet reply. "`Tis just a storm."  
  
Fog had begun to roll in around the boat, making it impossible to see very far in any direction.   
Even clad in Legolas' warm cloak, Rei found herself shivering from the cold mist. A streak of   
lightning cut across the night sky, and thunder roared, rocking the boat wildly. Rei screamed,   
clapping her hands to her ears. She didn't mind storms when she was safely under a roof, but now   
that she was out on the ocean with nothing to protect her, she didn't like it much.  
  
Legolas put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him, trying to stop the tears that were   
threatening to roll down her cheeks.  
"Have you not yet beheld a storm?" he asked.  
It took her a moment to work out what he was saying, and then she shook her head. "Not outside,   
anyway. Whenever I have seen a storm, I've been inside, warm and dry, a roof above my head."  
He held his arms out to her, and for a moment she forgot everything but comfort; even her hatred   
of men was pushed aside as his arms encircled her in a gentle embrace.  
  
****  
  
They sailed for three days without stopping. Eventually the storm faded to a gentle rain that Rei  
didn't mind nearly as much. She slept peacefully during the night, and at times Legolas would   
sleep too, for short bursts while the sea was calm. Her English had improved a great deal in the   
last two days. Legolas was pleased with her progress; he told her so a number of times.  
  
She was confused by the way he acted. Most men were so difficult, so frustrating. Rei had left   
home to live with her maternal grandfather when she was very young, because she had never gotten   
along with her father and her mother had died soon after giving birth to her only daughter.   
Legolas was everything her father had never been and more. He was so kind, so caring, so quiet   
and grave, and so graceful and elegant, almost like a cat.  
  
She hugged his cloak to her as she awoke on the forth day of sailing. Sitting up, she looked at   
the cloud free dawn sky. The rain had stopped. She pulled her hair back with a ribbon from her   
pack and went over to the other end of the ship to join him for breakfast. When he saw her, he   
smiled and beckoned her over.  
  
"Behold," he said, pointing to the horizon. She squinted, but couldn't see anything. She told him  
so. He handed her a small telescope. "`Tis called a spyglass," he told her. "Look into it."  
She squealed with delight when she saw the silver-gold glint of sand and the green-brown hint of   
a forest. She handed the spyglass back to him, wondering how anyone could see the distant land   
without the aid of the spyglass. And yet, he had seen it perfectly.  
  
"We are close," he told her. "At this pace, we will reach the Baranduin River's mouth by noon.   
From there, the hard work begins. The Shire is probably about two days' walk if we follow the  
river's path. I would suggest we sail, but the river is far too thin and shallow to support this   
ship."  
"The Shire?" she asked, feeling ignorant.  
"Sorry," he apologised. "I keep forgetting you are from a different dimension. The Shire is where  
the majority of hobbits live. We can replenish our supplies there, and get you some more   
comfortable clothes. Then we can get some horses and move onwards."  
"Perhaps we should have them make me a new cloak?" she suggested, pointing at his cloak.  
"Nay, you can keep it," he said. When she tried to argue, he said, "I told you, Ranwen, I don't   
need it. `Tis yours now."  
  
It seemed like no time at all before they were able to beach the vessel on the beach near the   
mouth of the Baranduin River. They scrambled out of the boat, taking their packs with them.   
Legolas took one of Rei's, slinging it over his back with his own, leaving her with only one   
pack. Then he took his dagger and handed it to her.   
"Take it," he insisted when she refused. "Please. You might need it, even with your… weapon." He   
pushed it into her hands, still in its sheath, and showed her how to clip the sheath to her belt.  
"I've never fought with a sword of any kind," she argued.  
"That dagger is easy to use, even for the most unexperienced," he said. "`Tis light and slices   
through air with the utmost ease. Please just keep it for now, until we can fit you with a better  
weapon when we get to The Shire."  
"Thankyou, Legolas," she said quietly, but he had already started to follow the river's course.   
With a sigh, she followed him.  
  
****  
  
They were still trudging along in silence when Legolas suddenly stopped, holding up his hand.   
"Daro," he murmured.  
"Nani?" Rei asked, glancing at him in surprise.  
Legolas shot an apologetic glance at her. 'Nani' was one of the few words he'd learnt of her   
language in the last few days. "It means 'halt'," he said.  
"Ah. Why are we stopping?"  
"There is a troll a short way ahead. As soon as we come across its path, it will surely attack  
us. Ready your weapon, in case you find yourself in need of it."  
Rei pulled her transformation pen from her pocket. "You mean this? I will take a few moments, if   
you do not mind. Oh, and could you hold my pack for now?"  
"Go ahead," he replied, taking her pack. "Just be quiet."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up," she whispered, closing her eyes. Legolas watched in surprise as   
she lifted into the air. Her hair, having been tied up before, flung its ribbon to the ground and  
spread, floating in the air. Her clothes melted away and her body was surrounded with a red aura.  
Fire rings spun around her, and eventually closed in on her. The fire formed into a new, strange  
outfit, the likes of which he had never seen before. She dropped to the ground gracefully, and   
quickly got back onto her feet. "I'm done," she murmured, taking her pack back from him. "We can   
go now."  
  
"Is that it?" he asked. "Did you not say that `tis a weapon?"  
She smiled. "While I am wearing these clothes I can… attack with magic," she said, after trying   
to think of the best way to describe the powers of a Sailor Senshi.  
"And you can use this magic at no other time?" he asked.  
"That's right," she said, nodding. "Now, let's go kick some troll butt!"  
He paused, frowning. "Butt? Is that a word in your own language?"  
"No," she grinned. "It's what our people call 'slang'." She pointed at her own rear end. "That's   
a butt."  
He raised one elegant eyebrow. "I take it slang is calling objects by an improper name?"  
Once he had explained the meaning of 'improper', she nodded gleefully. "That's right!" she cried.  
"Then let us go kick some troll butt," he said gravely.  
  
They walked forward, and soon Sailor Mars could hear the troll as clearly as Legolas could. He   
seemed nervous, dancing lightly on the ground as they walked, fiddling with the string on his   
bow. Suddenly Sailor Mars' head spun with a warning premonition. She hardly had time to call a   
warning before the troll lunged from behind a rock at Legolas. Legolas quickly loaded an arrow   
onto his bow, but she knew the troll would reach him before he could shoot.   
  
She closed her eyes and searched for the fire within her, floating into the air as she did so.   
Fire spurted from her fingers, forming a circle around her. "Burning Mandala!" she screamed, and   
the fire became several burning rings, each flying towards the troll. As they hit, the creature   
fell back, roaring in pain. Legolas' arrow went into the troll's neck, and then he shot another   
into its stomach.  
"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars cried, finding more fire inside her and hurling it at the troll. Legolas  
sent two more arrows flying. She didn't see where they landed; she was already flipping through   
the air, calling, "Flame Sniper!" She landed on the troll's belly and shot her fire arrow into   
his throat.  
  
The troll fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Legolas was staring at Sailor Mars in wonder as   
she calmly stepped away from the creature, already murmuring words for another spell. Placing her  
hands down close to the troll's head, she said, "Mars Snake Fire." The troll's head exploded in a  
ball of flame. Then she turned and walked back to Legolas. Her fuku disappeared, revealing her   
normal clothes and Legolas' cloak again. "He's dead," she said calmly.  
  
"Ruinfëa," he said softly. "Thankyou. You saved me."  
She looked at him. "Ruinfëa? Is this more of your language?"  
"Yes. It means 'spirit of the red flame'. That is what you are, right? A spirit of flame."  
She was shocked. Hino Rei meant 'spirit of fire' in English, a name probably predestined before   
she was born. After all, all her friends had names to represent their powers. Surely Queen   
Selenity had sent these names to their parents in dreams.  
"Yes, I am a spirit of flame," she said quietly. "I am called a Senshi. It means warrior. My   
friends are Senshi as well. Each of us controls a different power. I am the Senshi of fire."  
  
He looked at the darkening sky. "I would like to know more about these Senshi," he said quietly.  
"I am tired, Legolas," she said. "Let us camp here tonight, and I will tell you my story over   
dinner."  
He agreed, putting their packs on the soft grass. "And when dawn comes, we shall move swiftly   
on."  
"Swiftly," she repeated, and went to find wood for a fire.   
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
The next morning, as they put all their belongings back into their packs, Legolas commented,   
"Your story last night was amazing. I have never heard anything like it before."  
"Thankyou," Rei replied. "It is a sad story, but true."  
"Someday, if we both live through this, would you permit me to make it into a song? It is a story  
that should be told, and a song would be the perfect way to tell it."  
"I would be honoured," Rei said quietly. "And I am sure Selenity would be, also."  
"Then let us move on," Legolas said. "We are closer to The Shire than I had hoped we would be by   
now. You are very quick on your feet for a mortal, Ruinfëa."  
  
"Are you going to call me Ruinfëa now?" she asked teasingly as they began to walk. "What happened  
to Ranwen? Or better yet, Rei?"  
"My people have tendencies to give people names in our own languages. Before, I knew not much   
about you or your past, except that you had wandered far to come to our aid. Now I know more   
about you, Rei, and you are an elemental spirit. Therefore I must correct myself in calling you   
Ranwen, for you are truly Ruinfëa."  
She stared at him, bewildered. "And who are these people you often speak of?" she asked. "You   
just call them your people and leave be. I would like to hear more."  
Unseen by Rei, Legolas touched the top of his ear, still hidden under his hair. Surely, if she   
knew the truth now, she would despise me, he thought, realising he should have told her the truth  
from the beginning. She would be angry. "You will learn soon enough," he said softly, looking   
away.  
  
"Legolas," she said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "This isn't fair. I have told you much about   
my past, about my people, more than I have ever told a living soul. And yet you still refuse to   
share anything with me!"  
He jerked his arm away, saying angrily, "I said you will learn eventually. Is that not enough for  
you?!"  
"Just like a man," she grumbled. "Selfish to their own wants, not caring about anyone else." She   
started walking again. "Excuse me, I'm leaving. Please don't follow me."  
"You do not know the way!" Legolas protested.  
"I'll just follow the river until I get somewhere," Rei snapped back. "Anyway, it's better   
company than you are."  
  
Legolas stopped, thinking. If Rei followed the river further than The Shire, she would more than   
likely end up in the Old Forest, one of the most dangerous forests known to the people of   
Middle-earth. While the river did not go directly into the forest, many people who did not know   
the land made the mistake of turning and following the Withywindle River when the two rivers   
joined, and the Withywindle led right into the heart of the Old Forest.  
  
He looked up to warn Rei, but she was already gone, disappearing into the distance. She wouldn't  
hear him even if he yelled. He sighed; she was quicker than he thought. He began to run due   
north, not bothering to follow the river's path. He knew she would make it to and from the Shire   
before he could get there, but he had to get to the forest before she got lost, or worse, killed.  
  
****  
  
When Rei reached the junction of the Baranduin and Withywindle rivers, she sat down for a moment,  
trying to collect her thoughts. The first thing that sprung to mind was Legolas. Pushing the   
thought of him away and swiping at suddenly water-filled eyes, she focused on her current   
situation.  
Perhaps he had a good reason for not telling you, a nasty little voice told her. You'd been able   
to trust him so far. Instead of being patient, you blew up in his face. I wouldn't be surprised   
if…  
"Shut up!" Rei screamed in her own language. A family of hobbits walking nearby jumped in fear,   
and hurried on, talking in hushed voices. She looked back at the rivers.  
  
"I'll follow… that one," she sighed, looking at the Withywindle. "It looks much more interesting,  
and it heads northeast. Eryn Lasgalen is supposed to be northeast, isn't that what Legolas said?  
I suppose in the end I'll reach a town, and I can get directions there."  
Sighing, she picked up her pack - she had left the other with Legolas - and started to follow the  
Withywindle's path.  
  
****  
  
The hobbits looked surprised at Legolas' question. But then a young hobbit spoke up, looking him   
directly in the eye.  
"Actually sir, my family and I did see a woman that fits the description you are giving," she  
said. "With long black hair and purple eyes. She was at the junction of the rivers, yelling in a   
language we hobbits have not ever heard, sir."  
"In which direction did she go?"  
"She followed the Withywindle towards the Old Forest, sir," another hobbit, the young one's   
mother, said.  
  
Legolas buried his face in his hands. If only he had told her, she wouldn't be sending herself   
into such grave danger. "Do you keep horses?" he asked the hobbits. When they nodded, he said,   
"I need two of your best, and some replenishments for these packs. I will pay you a large amount   
of gold if you can have me ready to leave by supper."  
The hobbits looked at one another, secretly pleased. Not since the days of the Third Age had any   
hobbit been in dealings with elves, or held large amounts of gold. "We will help," the father   
hobbit said, nodding gleefully. "You shall be ready to leave before supper, if I have anything to  
say about it!   
"In the meantime, Master Elf, please come and share our lunch," offered the mother hobbit. "`Tis   
a feast fit for a king of kings!"  
  
****  
  
By dinnertime Legolas was already well on his way to the Old Forest, leaving behind a family of   
very happy hobbits. He had already chosen to ride all night, if need be, to find Rei, but was   
already hoping she'd stop and camp soon. Even elves were afraid of the Old Forest, especially at   
nighttime. He didn't want to know what it could do to a human woman who hadn't heard the warnings  
or tales of old.  
  
He shivered as he rode into the forest, the horse he had purchased for Rei following close   
behind. They followed the river's path, trying to stay away from the low hanging branches of   
trees or the roots that stuck slightly out of the ground. Every few minutes Legolas would   
half-twist in the saddle to check that the other horse, laden down with Rei's belongings but no   
rider, was okay. He had wanted to buy her a weapon while he was in The Shire, but they had had   
nothing suitable to her height and stature. He figured once they got to Eryn Lasgalen, he'd have   
the elves there make her a weapon of her choosing.  
  
As he travelled further along he began to feel tired. Strange, elves did not usually tire easily,  
but the weight of the forest pressing down on him began to make him lose his hope. He began to   
believe he would never find Rei, that she was already a prisoner to the trees of the forest. He   
shook his head vigorously and told himself that she was okay. Quietly urging the horse to   
continue, he lay down on its great neck and drifted to sleep.  
  
He was woken by a scream. A woman's scream, coming from not too far ahead. He yelled at the   
horses to move quickly, and soon they burst from the trees into a small clearing. Rei was in the   
middle, crouched on the ground next to her pack, her hands pressed to her ears, tears streaming   
from her eyes. Pulling his horse to a stop and ordering the other, he dismounted and ran to her,   
quickly crouching to her height.  
  
"Rei! What is wrong?" he cried urgently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her anger with him   
forgotten, she fell once more into his arms, sobbing anxiously. "Rei?"  
"The trees were talking to me," she said, scared. She choked back a sob. "They were threatening   
me… saying they were going to…"  
"Shh, `tis all right," he whispered. "They cannot do anything to you. Not while I am here."  
"Legolas," she said, looking up at him. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it. I   
was just angry and I lost my temper."  
"I know, Ruinfëa," he murmured, running a hand through her raven black hair. "I know."  
  
She looked up at him, and for one dizzying moment their lips were only inches away from touching.  
Legolas moved forward slowly, wanting to close the gap, but Rei jerked away suddenly.  
"I don't trust men," she said gruffly, blushing. Legolas touched the top of his ear, about to   
fling his hair back, but she was on her feet again, moving towards the horses. "Let's get out of   
this cursed place," she said quietly, lifting herself onto the horse that carried her other pack.  
Legolas hoisted himself onto his horse and followed her into the dark forest, trying to ignore   
the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 


	2. Part 2

Melyanna - A Sailor Moon & Lord of the Rings Crossover  
Fire Angel  
  
CHAPTER 5  
They escaped the Old Forest the next day at noon to find themselves on the East-West road. "This   
road leads right into Eryn Lasgalen," Legolas informed Rei. "It goes through a few towns, where   
we can stop for supplies, and anyway, we will be safer on the road."  
Rei nodded, not saying anything. As much as she hated to admit it, his attempt to kiss her had   
shaken her badly. She was beginning to question her feelings for him, thinking perhaps she could   
be in love with him. However, she didn't want her feelings to be known. She was hoping she could   
push them away. She still didn't think she could trust him entirely.  
  
"Rei, I am sorry," Legolas said softly, riding up to her side. She looked away from him. "Please,  
look at me. I should not have done what I did. Forgive me."  
"How far away is the next town?" she asked, still looking away. Her voice was thin and strained.  
He sighed sadly. "The next town is Bree. We will reach it by dinnertime. There is an inn there -   
the Prancing Pony. We could stay there overnight, if you wish."  
"That sounds nice," she said faintly.  
"Rei…" he begged, raising his hand to his ear again.  
"Please, Legolas. I'm tired. I just want to get to this inn and go to sleep. We can talk   
tomorrow."  
  
He sighed in disappointment and dropped back behind her, trying to focus on getting to their   
destination.  
  
****  
  
"Good evening, and welcome to the Prancing Pony! What is it that you be wanting?"  
Legolas looked down at Barly Butterbur, the great-great-great-great grandson of Barliman   
Butterbur, the original owner of the inn, and smiled. "Beds for two, and also stabling for two,   
if `tis not too much trouble," he said.  
"Nothing is too much trouble for old Barly!" the man laughed. "I'll get things prepared for you,   
sir. Meanwhile, if you'd like to sit in the common-room and have a few beers… might I ask for   
your names?"  
"This is Rei Hino," Legolas said, handing over a few round pieces of gold. "My name is Legolas   
Greenleaf. Thankyou for your hospitality, Mr. Butterbur."  
  
Rei looked at Legolas as Barly led the way to the common-room, frowning. Did he not realise she   
wasn't old enough to drink? Back at home, old Butterbur could get arrested for giving her   
alcohol. And surely Legolas wasn't old enough to drink. He didn't look a day past twenty. She   
shrugged it off. No one here knew her age, if they even had laws about drinking. Besides, she'd   
always wanted to try an alcoholic drink, so why not?  
  
They sat at a small table, away from the others in the common-room. The inn was unusually quiet,   
Legolas noted as he ordered for himself and Rei. He watched from the corner of his eye as Rei   
sipped her beer cautiously and pulled a face.  
"Have you not tasted beer before?" Legolas grinned. She looked at him, met his eyes, and looked   
away again, blushing.  
"No," she admitted. "It's nice, just… different."  
  
When she had finished her glass, Legolas suggested that they go to their room. "We must make   
haste tomorrow," he said. "I wish to leave just before dawn. Going through the Old Forest has   
cost us two days that we did not have to waste."  
She hung her head, blushing. "I'm sorry."  
"There is no need to apologise. You already have, several times."  
They went to the room he had paid for, but even as she settled into her bed, she kept her gaze   
averted from his own.  
"It's nice to have a proper bed again," she said gleefully, closing her eyes. She was asleep   
almost instantly. Legolas sat up on the edge of his bed all night, watching her.  
  
****  
  
"Rei. Wake up."   
Rei opened her eyes to see Legolas bending over her, shaking her gently. She groaned tiredly,   
noticing everything from the sad gleam in his eyes to the closeness of their faces. Legolas went   
crimson and stood up again. "The sun is beginning to rise," he said quickly, turning away. "We   
must pack and leave. I wish to get to Rivendell by nightfall."  
Rei looked at the adjoining bathroom. "Could I bathe first?" she asked. "I haven't had a warm   
bath since I met you."  
"Go ahead," he said. For the first time she noticed that his blonde hair was damp. "I have   
already bathed."  
  
Grabbing some clean clothes from her pack, she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind   
her. Removing her clothes, she slipped into the hot water and soaped all over. She scrubbed extra  
hard to remove the layers of dirt from her face that had caked there the day before. When she had  
finished, she climbed out and dried herself off. Tying a ribbon in her damp hair to keep it off   
of her back, she pulled on a purple top with long yellow sleeves and jeans. Over the top she put   
Legolas' cloak back on, pulling the hood over her head. She walked back into the main room and   
pulled on a pair of purple boots.  
  
"Ready?" Rei looked up. Legolas was standing by the door, holding their packs. "You look nice,"   
he commented.  
She hung her head, blushing. "Thankyou," she whispered.  
"Ruinfëa, can we not talk about this?"  
"I'd still prefer not to," she sighed, pushing the door open and leaving the room. "Please, can   
we just forget about it?"  
They walked out to the stables. "All I want is forgiveness!" he cried, leaping onto his horse.   
"Is that so hard to give?!"  
"Legolas!" Rei yelled. "Just forget it! Please!" She climbed onto her horse too, trying not to   
let the tears that leaked from her eyes show. "Can we just finish this journey? The sooner we get  
to Eryn Lasgalen the better."  
"Why?" he asked, pained. "Because you are sick of me?"  
"Is this all about you?" she asked sadly. "You seem to have forgotten there is a monster on the   
loose. Thranduil needs to be warned, Legolas. Don't forget, when we get to Eryn Lasgalen, we'll   
probably have to help them fight anyway."  
  
He was silent as they made their way out of Bree and back onto the open road. They rode all day,   
with hardly a word passing between them. When they arrived at the Last Bridge, the part of the   
road over the Mitheithel River, Legolas pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face Rei.  
"We must walk through the next stretch of land," he said quietly, "and lead our horses. Beyond   
this bridge are the Trollshaws, and while the path will not lead us through them, trolls have  
been known to venture out onto the path when an unsuspecting person makes a noise. Do not speak a  
single word, do not make a single noise, even control your breathing so it is impossible to hear.  
For if the trolls hear you, we will surely be killed; many trolls live in the forest."  
  
Together they dismounted their horses and began to walk slowly and silently down the path that   
led past the Trollshaws. Rei made sure to step lightly and carefully, so her boots would not   
crunch on the leaf-covered ground. She led the horse slowly, trying not to let its hooves hit the  
ground too hard.  
Legolas stopped, holding up a hand and whispering, "Daro." She looked at him, and he pointed   
forward. She could see a troll standing by a nearby tree, staring right at them. "If we walk   
slowly and calmly, it should just ignore us," he whispered. "It will only attack if it thinks we   
are a threat."  
  
They began to walk quietly towards the troll. Rei clenched her fist underneath Legolas' cloak,   
trying to steady her breathing. He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.  
Rei leapt into the air as the horse let out a deafening scream. Legolas cursed in his native   
language. "I forgot horses scare easily," he whispered to Rei in English. "We should have left   
them behind in Bree."  
"The trolls are coming," Rei whispered. She could feel their approaching presence in her mind.   
Legolas nodded his agreement. "Do you need to transform into Sailor Mars?" he asked.  
"No time," she replied, after spending a second pondering his words.  
"Then take out my dagger," he said tersely. "We will have to fight."  
  
****  
  
It wasn't long before dead trolls littered the path. Only five of their original attackers   
remained. Rei screamed her anger as one of them smacked Legolas in the head, slamming him into a   
tree. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. She ran over to him and grabbed his bow where it had  
fallen to the ground. Taking arrows from his quiver, she loosed them at the trolls in a blaze of   
fury. Soon all of their attackers were dead, or had retreated.  
  
Rei ran to Legolas and crouched by him, tears streaming down her face. A deep cut ran from his   
right cheek, disappearing into his hair. She grabbed his pack and searched through it for a   
bandage of some kind. Finding nothing, she grabbed her tank top from her pack and tore it into   
strips. She lifted his hair to wrap her makeshift bandage around his head - and dropped the   
material. She ran her fingers over the top of his pointed ear, her eyes wide with shock.   
  
Coming back to her senses, she examined the cut, trying not to look at his ear. She knew that the  
bandage would not slow the bleeding much. He needed medical assistance, sooner than later. She   
wrapped the material around his head anyway, and hung him over the back of her horse, stomach   
down. Fastening him there with a rope, she then climbed on herself, in front of him, and started   
to gallop through the Trollshaws, forgetting the danger of trolls, clucking for the other horse   
to follow her.  
  
She had to get to Rivendell. Soon.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
Legolas awoke, not knowing where he was. Sitting up, ignoring the sharp throbbing pain in his   
head, he looked around. The last thing he remembered was fighting trolls at the Trollshaws, and   
now here he was, in a comfortable white bed, in a beautiful room with white curtains. He frowned.  
Where had he seen this place before?  
  
"You are awake."   
Legolas half-twisted as Elrond the Halfelven strolled into the room. Suddenly he knew where he   
was. He was in Rivendell. He looked at the old elf. "Elrond, where is Rei? Is she…"  
"She is fine, Legolas. She is the one who brought you here. If she had not, you would be long   
dead by now. However, I think there are some questions she would like answered."  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, confused.  
"Why do you not go and see her?" Elrond suggested. "You are well enough to get up. She is in the   
guest room across the hall."  
"Thankyou," Legolas said, getting to his feet and swaying slightly. Recovering his balance, he   
exited the room and into the room where Elrond had said Rei was.  
  
She was out on the balcony, looking over the elven village. He went outside and leaned on the   
balcony with her. They stood in silence for a while, before she said, slowly and painfully, "Why   
didn't you tell me that you're an elf?"   
Legolas turned and stared at her. Her usually pale cheeks were red and streaked with tears. In   
her purple eyes, more tears glistened, threatening to flow. "How did you find out?" he asked,   
after clearing his throat.  
"I tended your wound," she said softly. "I had to lift your hair to get to it…"  
  
He touched his right ear, being careful not to touch the cut. "I am sorry," he said after a few   
moments.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated.  
He sighed. "I tried to, several times. I didn't realise you thought I was a human until you said   
you had a fantasy of falling in love with an elf. And I couldn't very well say, 'oh, I am an elf,  
by the way'. It would not have been right."  
She chuckled bitterly. "So why didn't you tell me later? You had plenty of opportunities."  
"The next time I really thought about it was when you asked about my people. I wanted to tell,   
but I thought perhaps you would be angry with me for not telling you right at the beginning of   
our journey."  
"I would have been," she admitted.  
He hesitated before continuing. "And then… in the forest," he paused as she blushed and turned   
away, "I was about to tell you, but you got onto your horse and started to ride away. Finally, on  
the way to Bree, I would have told you if you were talking to me, which you were not, I remind   
you."  
  
She was silent for a minute. "Legolas, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."  
"Confusion or not, we have to move on," he sighed. "We are probably a day away from Eryn   
Lasgalen, and a further half day to Thranduil's residence."  
"Elrond said that if we want to go over the High Pass, we should leave at sunset," she replied.   
"He had a scout go up and check the weather signs. If we don't go soon, we will be caught in the   
middle of a blizzard. I know blizzards don't give that much trouble to you…" she swallowed, "you   
elves, but humans do have slight problems."  
  
"Rei, I am…"  
"I know you're sorry," she interrupted him, holding up a hand. "I know you want to talk it out.   
But can it wait? We'll have to camp in the mountains tonight. We can talk then. For now, I think   
I just want to be alone. I'll meet you at the stables after supper. Bring your packs and be ready  
to leave."  
"But…"  
"Daro," she said quietly, imitating his accent almost perfectly. If he hadn't been so upset, he   
would have laughed. "Go."  
  
He left.  
  
****  
  
It was late at night by the time they were up high enough in the mountains to camp. There was a   
very light fall of snow, but not enough to disrupt even Rei as they led their horses up the thin,  
treacherous path. Legolas offered to set up the camp. He set about rolling out the thick bag-like  
cloths the elves had given them to sleep in. When he was done, each of them sat on a cloth and   
dug in their packs for the snacks the elves had given them. Legolas called it 'lembas', cake like  
wafers that were baked brown on the outside, and on the inside, were the colour of rich cream.  
  
"Legolas, I have to tell you something," Rei said once she had finished her snack.  
He looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he chewed and swallowed his food. "Go ahead," he said,   
before taking another mouthful.  
"I… I'm in love with you," she blurted out. "I knew it when you tried to kiss me, back at the Old  
Forest, but I didn't want to admit it to myself because I thought you were a…"  
"Man, and you don't trust men," Legolas cut in. "You never told me why, you know."  
"I fell in love, when I was younger," she said simply. "He was an associate of my father's. He   
kissed me once, but then told me he was engaged. I vowed never to fall in love with a man."  
  
"Rei," he whispered. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, and then sat down on   
her bedroll with her. He took her in his arms and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Legolas," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder, "why did you say that elves could be as   
bad as men at times?"  
"Because I am a coward," he said, his voice breaking with emotion. When she looked up at him, he   
told her the story of Frodo Baggins and the One Ring. Then he told her how he and Gimli the dwarf  
had sailed over sea. "We arrived at an island, and Gimli wished to explore. I was tired, and so   
he said he would explore on his own, while I stayed in the grey ship and slept. I awoke to   
Gimli's cries for help. There were rabid men on the island." He cleared his throat and continued,  
"They were killing Gimli. Alas, after all that I had done to help Frodo and the Company during   
the war, I set the boat into the water and fled in fear. It was one hundred and fifty years ago,   
but I shall never forget it."  
  
He was crying openly. She pulled his head down to rest gently on her shoulder. He seemed content   
to let her hold him for a while, and then sat up. "I am sorry," he said quietly, looking away.   
"I should not be troubling you with my stories."  
"Legolas…"  
"Please. I think I might go to sleep now," he said softly.  
  
He started to stand up, but she caught his arm, stopping him. He turned to look at her, and she   
leant forward and kissed him sweetly. He jerked in surprise, and hesitated nervously, but after a  
few seconds, began to return the kiss. She didn't know how long they sat there for, with their   
arms around each other, snow falling lightly around them, but even after he had pulled away and   
curled into his bedroll, she sat up until dawn, lips tingling with something she had never felt   
or understood before.  
  
****  
  
"Rei? Are you all right?" Legolas asked as they rode through the High Pass. "You have not said a   
word all morning."  
She looked at him and smiled. "I'm just thinking."  
He suddenly stopped his horse, dismounting and walking over to her. Looking at him quizzically,   
she leapt off her horse also.  
"Rei, about last night, I am…"  
"Don't tell me you're sorry!" she cried, putting her pointer finger over his lips. "I kissed you,  
not the other way around."  
"`Twas not what I was planning to say," he said, amused.  
"Oh," she said, grinning as she removed her finger from his lips. "Go ahead, then."  
  
"You…" he blushed and looked away. "When you said that you love me… Ruinfëa, I need to know… did   
you…?"  
"Of course, you stupid elf!" Rei cried, flinging her arms around him, trying not to laugh. "I   
wouldn't have said it if it was something I didn't mean!"  
Legolas bent down and kissed her. "I did not tell you. Rei, I… I love you, too. I was just afraid  
that you didn't feel the same way."  
They hung onto each other for a little while, before Rei said, "I'm hungry. Is it lunch time   
yet?"  
Legolas looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes with his hand. "The sun says so," he said   
quietly. "She is almost directly above us."   
  
Leading their ponies to the side of the path, they sat and ate lunch before moving on. They rode   
close together, talking in quiet voices as they made their way out of the High Pass, across the   
Old Ford and onto the Old Forest Road. Legolas looked at the darkening sky.  
"We should start into Eryn Lasgalen before it gets too dark," he said, looking over at Rei. Her   
face was white and pinched. "Do not worry," he assured her. "Eryn Lasgalen is one of the safest   
forests around, protected by elven magic."  
She raised an eyebrow, a skill she had only discovered she had when in his presence. "Then   
Thranduil is an elf-king?" she asked.  
  
Legolas started to ride into the trees, staring at her. "You mean I did not tell you?" he asked,   
his voice filled with awe. "Or surely Elrond must have told you?"  
"If you'd just explain what you're nattering about, I'd be able to tell you whether I've been   
told!" she snapped.  
"Sorry," Legolas apologised. "Thranduil, as you just guessed, is an elven king." He frowned,   
hesitating. "You will not like the rest," he warned. She gestured for him to go ahead. "He is my   
father."  
Rei nearly fell from her saddle. "So you're a prince?" she asked. He nodded. "First an elf, now a  
prince? Oh, this is too much," she muttered, holding a hand to her forehead.   
"You are… not angry?"  
"Legolas, how could I be angry? I'm just surprised, that's all. I'll say this… travelling with   
you is definitely not boring!"  
  
They rode for another hour, getting closer and closer to their destination. But finally Legolas   
said, "I think we should stop and camp here. It is getting very late, even by my standards."  
They lay out their bedrolls side by side, in front of a large oak tree. As they lay down into   
them, Rei said, "Legolas? You said elves live forever, right, unless killed in battle?"  
"Or unless they get bored of life and die," he replied. "Which, I will have you know, I was   
trying to do before you came along. I am so glad you came," he added softly.  
She touched his cheek lightly. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
He winced. "Too old," he muttered. "I am three thousand, five hundred and fifty four years old."  
  
"But you don't look a day over twenty!" she exclaimed, looking at him in shock.  
"In addition to our many talents, we elves age very gracefully."  
"Actually, so do senshi," she said, surprising him, "and just about everyone in the age of   
Crystal Tokyo. The power of the ginzuishou gives everyone long life, and stops them from aging   
once they have hit adulthood. When we went to the future, Neo-Queen Selenity was well over one   
hundred years old, and still looked to be twenty."  
"How long do you live for?" he asked.  
"Most people on earth in Crystal Tokyo live for at least one thousand years," she said quietly.   
"But senshi are more like elves. We have eternal lives. I don't know much about it. I should ask   
Selenity, when I go back."   
  
There was a sudden silence, and Rei mentally hit herself. Both of them had conveniently forgotten  
that she would have to leave.  
"Goodnight," Legolas said curtly, rolling over to face away from her.  
"Legolas," she whispered softly, but he was either asleep or ignoring her. Sighing, she wriggled   
out of her bedroll and crawled over to lie next to his, curling up against him. She kissed him   
lightly on his cheek. "Sweet dreams, elf prince."  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
It was noon the next day when they reached Thranduil's halls. When they pulled up outside,   
Legolas was immediately crowded by elves. Even though he was weary and travel-stained, they could  
easily recognise their prince. When Thranduil emerged, Legolas and Rei dismounted, Legolas   
bowing, Rei curtseying deeply. Then Legolas' arms were around his father. She could hear the elf   
saying, "Father, `tis so good to see you again."  
"I thought you were ne'er coming back," said the elf-king, smiling broadly at his son. "`Tis good  
to see you also. And who is the young woman you bring with you, my son?"  
  
Legolas gestured, and Rei moved forward. "This is Rei Hino, sire," he said quietly. "I was merely  
her guide here. I am afraid she brings bad news, pressing news at that."  
"Might it be news of the monster that is currently headed here?" the king asked, eyes twinkling   
merrily. "If `tis, I have already heard. The creature is already here, despite Elrond's promises   
a week ago that they had wounded it so badly that it would take at least two weeks to arrive in   
Eryn Lasgalen."  
Legolas whistled in a low undertone. "Elrond rarely miscalculates, father."  
"It is a monster from another world," Rei reminded them. "Surely its healing capabilities are   
different to what Elrond expected."  
  
"We have been fighting it all throughout today," Thranduil continued, looking from one traveller   
to the other. "We believe the fight will last until late tomorrow. Legolas, you may join us, if   
you wish."  
"Sire, may I also?" Rei asked. When the elf looked at her quizzically, she said, "I have powers   
beyond your comprehension. I believe I would be of use."  
"Rei, you said you drained yourself fighting the youma before," Legolas begged, clutching her   
hands. "Please do not fight. I do not want you to get hurt."  
"Legolas," Thranduil said. "If the girl believes she can help, let her at least try. Lady Hino,   
may I ask you some questions about these powers of yours? Legolas, meet us in the throne room at   
suppertime. The three of us shall sup together."  
  
Legolas clenched his hands and gritted his teeth as his father walked off with Rei, discussing   
her powers as a Senshi. He led the horses to his father's stables, where a servant gladly took   
them from him once he had removed their packs. Then he went up to the guest room that adjoined to  
his own room, and placed Rei's packs on the bed inside. Slipping through the adjoining door, he   
dropped his own packs on the floor and walked into his personal bathroom. The bath was already   
waiting for him, full and steaming gently. He stripped off his clothing and sunk into the hot   
water, letting it lull him into a sleep-like state.  
  
How long he stayed there for he did not remember, but when he realised that he should be getting   
out, the water was freezing cold. Gingerly, he got out and changed into clean clothes. Leaving   
the bathroom, and sitting on his bed, he heard incessant banging on the adjoining door. He called  
for them to come in, and looked away as Rei walked quietly into the room, wearing an elegant red   
dress that trailed to her ankles.  
"Legolas?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she said, "I   
know you don't want me to fight tomorrow. But it's the only way. It's my fault this youma is   
here, and I want to help get rid of it. It is why Queen Selenity sent me, you know. She said I   
had to undo the wrong I had caused."  
  
He finally looked at her, and she was surprised to see he was crying. "I do not want you to get   
hurt," he said slowly. "I love you. I want to make sure you are safe, so you can…" he paused,   
swallowing a lump in his throat, "…so you can get back to your friends safely."  
"Legolas… if I do not help, I fear that your soldiers will not defeat the youma. If they lose,   
this whole world is doomed to be in darkness forever. I must fight."  
"I would gladly give my life, and those of the others in this world, as long as you…"  
She leaned forward and kissed him, cutting him off. He kissed her back, not wanting to let go.   
When she pulled away, he pulled her back to him, whispering, "Please."  
  
They stayed together until a knock on the main door broke them apart.  
"Come in," Legolas called reluctantly. The door swung open to reveal an elven serving-maid.  
"Your Highness, my Lady," she said, kneeling first to Legolas and then to Rei, "His Majesty   
Elf-King Thranduil requests your presence at the throne room for supper."  
Legolas looked at Rei, horrified. "The supper!" he cried. "Alas, I completely forgot!"  
"Thankyou," Rei said softly to the maid. "Please inform His Majesty that we will join him in a   
few moments."  
  
Once the maid had left, Legolas said, "Do I have no hope of convincing you?"  
"Unfortunately, no," she replied softly. "Legolas, I have no more wish to go out there than you   
wish me to. But I know I must. It is my job as a fighter of evil."  
He nodded sadly in understanding. She pulled him back towards her, kissing him gently once more.   
"I'm sorry," she murmured.  
"I know," Legolas replied, nuzzling his face against her neck. "It cannot be helped. But if you   
get yourself killed, Ruinfëa, I swear I shall find a way to revive you so I can throw you into   
the deepest darkest ocean I can find!"  
  
"Why does everyone threaten me?" she asked. "My friends threatened me with my life before I left   
for Middle-earth, and now you do the same. Why, Legolas?"  
"Because they, and I, love you," he said. She smiled. The way he had said that sentence made him   
sound like Usagi.  
"That is what Princess Selenity said," she grumbled.  
"And she is absolutely right," Legolas said gently. He let his lips brush hers one more time.   
"Now, to supper, before my father has to send another servant after us!"  
  
****  
  
"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called, loosing a fire arrow at the youma once again. It was dawn,   
and there was very little light that filtered through the canopy, but already an army of elven   
archers and swordsmen surrounded the youma. Legolas stood back with the archers, while Sailor   
Mars was with the swordsmen, dodging the youma's attacks with practised ease and hurling attack   
after attack.  
  
She dropped to the ground and immediately began another attack, but was interrupted by Thranduil,  
holding a mug. "Drink," he ordered. "This elven-brewed tonic should help to keep your energy   
reserves up, helping you to fight for much longer than you would have otherwise. However, if you   
do find yourself too tired to carry on, retreat. My son would murder me if I was to use up all   
your energy to our own cause."  
"Thankyou," she said, draining the cup. Her power soared within her, desperate to be used. Her   
eyes widened at the sudden burst of energy, and Thranduil laughed.  
"I shall have some tonic brought to you hourly," he said. "Most warriors get it at three-hour   
intervals, but you use your strength almost four times quicker than they do."  
  
"Thankyou," she said again, as Thranduil retreated. She turned back to the monster, reaching   
inside again for her power.  
  
****  
  
The youma was weakening, Legolas could tell. But his eyes were mainly for Sailor Mars. The sky   
was darkening already, and she was getting weaker with each minute that passed. He knew they   
would keep fighting until the youma was dead. If they stopped, he would just replenish his health  
while they rested. He kept shooting desperate glances at his father, but Thranduil chose to   
ignore them. He obviously couldn't see that Sailor Mars was losing strength.  
  
Legolas was the first to see her fall. "Rei!" he screamed, running towards her, ignoring his   
father's orders to stay back. He reached her and grabbed a flask of tonic from a nearby servant.  
Crouching, he gathered her into his arms. She groaned. "Drink," he ordered, tilting the tonic to   
her lips. She gulped it thirstily. After a minute, she got back to her feet, swaying slightly.   
"What are you doing?!" he cried. "You cannot continue like this! You will surely…"  
"Shut up, Legolas," she said quietly. "I am fine. I can feel Princess Selenity's presence in my   
mind. She wants to help me."  
  
He stepped back as she closed her eyes, silver and red energy flowing over her body. Gradually,   
blue, pink and gold threads of light joined it, weaving their way around her body.  
"Arigato, my friends," she whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed, "Sailor Planet   
Attack!"  
She collapsed into Legolas' arms as the energy coiled through the air from her body, towards the   
weakened youma. And from the elves there arose a great cheer as the youma fell to the ground,   
dead.  
  
****  
  
He found her with her legs dangling in the Forest River, once more wearing her red dress, its hem  
pulled up to sit on her knees. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.  
"Queen Selenity wishes to take me back home this evening," she whispered softly, as he sat down   
next to her. "I was wondering if…" she looked up at him hopefully, "…I was wondering if you would  
come with me."  
Legolas sighed. "Rei, as much as it pains me to say this… elves do not belong in your world.   
Besides animals, there are no other beings apart from humans."  
"But what am I?" she pointed out. "I am far from human. I am a magic using warrior against evil   
from a planet other than the one I live on. I do not truly belong, either."  
"Maybe now you do not, but at the time of the Silver Millennium you did, and when the crowning of  
Neo-Queen Selenity comes to pass, you will again. Elves have never been part of your world's   
history; Rei, you told me that yourself."  
  
"Legolas!" she sobbed, flinging herself into his arms. "Do not say such things! I cannot bear to   
leave you, as much as I cannot bear to stay without my friends!"  
He kissed her, burying his head into her shoulder to hide the tears running down his face. "I   
knew that this would probably happen today," he said, "so I organised a present for you. Some of   
the elven smiths made it."  
She looked up as he held out a gold necklace, with a heart charm hanging from the end. He hung it  
around her neck.  
"Oh Legolas," she sniffed. "I cannot take this from you."  
"Of course you can," he replied. "I had it made for you, remember? You cannot refuse it. In Eryn   
Lasgalen, it is an insult to turn down a gift."  
  
She fingered the charm, smiling softly. To turn down a gift was also an insult in Japan. Engraved  
on the heart were words in elvish.  
"Legolas, what does this say?"  
"Pardon?" he asked, looking at the necklace. Then, "Oh." A slight blush spread up his cheeks.   
"It says 'melyanna'. It means 'a gift of love', he said."  
"Oh!" she cried, burying her face in his chest to hide her tears. "Legolas, this is the most   
beautiful gift I have ever received," she said quietly. She sniffed. "Thankyou. Won't you come   
with me?" she begged. There was a note of anger in her voice. "Legolas, you said you love me! You  
can't just desert me like this… please!"  
  
"Nay, I cannot come," he said firmly, running a hand through her hair. "It is not right for me to  
do so."  
"Legolas…"  
"Shh," he whispered. "Let us not spend our last few hours together arguing. I cannot come, Rei,   
and that is that." He looked at her packs, sitting alongside of her. "You are ready to leave?"   
She nodded dumbly, and he kissed her tenderly. "Then there is nothing to do but wait," he said   
softly.  
  
****  
  
When noon came, Rei pulled away from Legolas' arms. "It is time," she whispered sadly. "Are you   
sure you…"  
He silenced her with a kiss. "I am sorry," he said apologetically. "You already know my answer,   
Ruinfëa."  
"Princess Mars, are you ready to leave?"  
"Queen Selenity is calling," she whispered, clinging to Legolas. He kissed her, refusing to let   
go when she tried to pull away.  
"Do not leave," he whispered suddenly. "Please do not leave me."  
"Legolas, I have to!" she cried sadly. "I promised my friends that I would go back to them. I   
promised!"  
  
He bent and kissed her one last time. "Then… namarie, Ruinfëa."  
"Namarie?"  
"Farewell," he whispered.  
Tears welled in her eyes. "Namarie, Legolas." She picked up her packs, closed her eyes and   
whispered, "Queen Selenity… I am ready." The waves of power that swept over her were stronger   
than last time. She cried out in pain and threw up another shield of fire to protect herself.   
"Legolas!" she screamed.  
  
She heard him cry out like a wounded animal, and then all faded entirely to black.  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
Usagi didn't know how it happened, but as she walked with Mamoru past the Hikawa Shrine, she felt  
a blazing light inside her head, and then she could feel Rei's presence nearby. She looked at   
Mamoru. He was talking about some new car he wanted to buy. He hadn't felt it, she decided.   
Without saying a word to him, she flounced up the stairs to the shrine.  
"Hey, Usako! What are you doing?" Mamoru yelled, running after her. He sighed, worried. Every day  
since Rei's departure, she had insisted on going up to the shrine, but she had never just taken   
off up the stairs like that.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs to find Usagi's arms around a very tired Rei.  
"Rei-chan," Usagi said cheerfully, "you're back!" Normally, Rei would have made a comment about   
stating the obvious, but she just laughed quietly. Her friend pulled away. "Rei? Are you all   
right?"  
Rei looked at Mamoru. Understanding what the look meant, Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek. "I'll   
see you later," he whispered. To Rei, he added, "Rei-chan, it's good to see you back safely."  
As soon as Mamoru had disappeared, Usagi said comfortingly, "Tell me all about it, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei burst into tears.  
  
****  
  
"Father, I know how you feel, but I cannot live without her," Legolas sighed, looking at King   
Thranduil.  
The king looked down at his son. His cheeks were stained with tears, and more brimmed in his   
sky-blue eyes, threatening to fall. He looked worn out and tired, and every few minutes he had to  
choke back a sob.  
  
"I had hoped you would stay and be king after me," Thranduil sighed. "I have wanted you back for   
so long, my son."   
"I love her," Legolas pointed out.   
His father nodded sadly and hugged his son. "I understand," he sighed. "`Tis your choice.   
Remember that I will always love you."  
"And the same goes for you, father. Send my love to Elrond, also."  
  
Without another word, Legolas walked up to his room and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes.   
Darkness closed around him. He embraced it, holding onto it like it was his Ruinfëa, praying it   
would take away the pain. Soon, he felt no more.  
  
****  
  
Seven Years Later  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Rei-chan? Are you okay?"  
Hino Rei looked up at Neo-Queen Selenity, recently crowned queen of the earth, and smiled.  
"Not really," the older girl sighed, playing with her necklace. It had been exactly seven years   
since she had left Middle-earth. Even after all those years, she still dreamt of Legolas.   
Selenity was the only one that had ever learnt of her best friend's love there. Rei was the only   
Senshi, apart from Minako, that had never married; even Ami had finally married Urawa Ryo after   
much persuasion from her friends. Minako, who actually preferred to remain unattached, and Makoto  
were always finding possible suitors for their older friend, but she always refused.  
  
"It's just… I miss him so much," Rei sighed.  
"Oh Rei-chan!" Selenity cried, hugging her friend tightly. "It is seven years today, is it not?"  
"Yes," Rei sighed. "I cannot believe it has been such a short time." When Selenity looked at her,  
surprised, she sat on the edge of her bed, saying, "It feels like it has been hundreds of years."  
  
"Rei-chan," a voice said. Minako poked her head in, grinning. "Oh, sorry. Were you talking?" she   
asked. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "There's a man here that wishes to see you,  
Rei."  
"Send him away," Selenity said, without giving Rei a chance to speak. Rei smiled at her friend   
thankfully as Minako disappeared. Selenity knew that Rei would not want to have to deal with   
suitors on that particular date. She opened her mouth to console her friend, but Minako was   
already back.  
"He's not leaving," Minako grumbled, frustrated. "He insists on seeing Rei-chan."  
  
Angry now, Neo-Queen Selenity stormed out of the room to yell at the man. While she was usually a  
gentle soul, she was not one to anger, especially when the issue concerned her friends. Rei   
wouldn't have been surprised if the man had fled from the building like his rear end was on fire.  
However, a minute later Selenity was back, white and shaking like a leaf. "Rei-chan, I think you   
should go out there."  
  
Rei leapt to her feet furiously. How dare this man anger, and then scare Neo-Queen Selenity, her   
best friend? She stomped out of the room, her temper flaring. As she rounded the corner where he   
waited, she opened her mouth to yell…  
  
…and stopped. "Ruinfëa," said her guest quietly. "You still wear my necklace."  
Rei stared at him. Her mouth opened as closed, but no sound came out. Finally, she squeaked,   
"Legolas?" He smiled at her, and she melted, sinking to her knees. "But… how? You said…"  
"I figured it would be safe to come to your world, as long as it was during the time of Crystal   
Tokyo," he said softly, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "With Neo-Queen Selenity as a   
ruler, and humans living for up to a thousand years of age, I figured that an elf might not   
exactly be as out of place as I had originally thought. I went to sleep for seven years, because   
I could not endure being without you… and then my father sent me here. Rei, I am here to stay, I   
promise."  
He kissed her, and she clung to him like she had so many years ago. When they finally broke   
apart, she started to cry, not for sadness but for joy, grasping both of his hands tightly in her  
own.  
  
Neo-Queen Selenity heard her friend crying, and poked her head around the corner to see if she   
was okay. She smiled when she saw her friend in the arms of the elf. A few seconds later, the   
other Inner Senshi poked their heads around the corner also. Ami gasped in shock, and Minako and   
Makoto squealed in joy.  
Rei heard them, and turned around, laughing. She looked happier than they had seen her in years.   
"It's him," she said quietly to Neo-Queen Selenity in Japanese. "He has come to live here with   
us."  
"Who is he?" Minako asked Rei, waving her hand like a fan in front of her face. "He's a hunk.   
Sign me up for a guy like this one, and I'll be happy forever."  
  
Rei giggled, then looked at Legolas, and translated their words into basic English for him. He   
laughed. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf. I have plenty of friends back home, if you do not mind   
the fact that they are all thousands of years old," he informed Minako in English. Once Rei had   
explained the elven aging process quickly to Minako, the girl laughed.  
"This is Legolas Greenleaf," Rei told the others in Japanese. "He comes from Middle-earth, the   
other dimension I visited seven years ago. He is an elven prince, and he's three thousand, five   
hundred and…" she paused, adding seven years to the age he had once told her, "…sixty-three years  
old."  
The Senshi stared at Legolas, but then all began to smile. Selenity offered her hand, and then   
Ami and Makoto came forward and curtseyed slightly.  
"Any friend of Rei-chan is a friend of ours," Minako said in English.  
"I am glad," Legolas replied in the same language. "For I do not know what I would do if you were  
to declare me an enemy!" He laughed, along with Rei and Minako. Rei quickly translated for the   
others, and they laughed also.  
  
When the girls had left, talking happily amongst themselves, Legolas kissed Rei again. "We have   
forever now," he whispered happily, tears in his eyes. "I shall never let you leave me again."  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
Appendix  
Akuryo taisan - Literally "evil monster begone". This is one of Sailormars' attacks.  
Arigato - Japanese for "thankyou".  
Aura - The colour a senshi is often displayed as. This is sometimes on their uniform and in their  
attacks. In some cases, manga auras are different to anime ones. I've used the manga ones for   
this fic. Sailor Moon's is silver, Mercury's is blue, Mars' is red, Jupiter's is pink and Venus'   
is gold/orange.  
Baka - Japanese for "stupid".  
-chan, -kun, -sama, -san - Japanese titles often put on the end of names. -chan is for a close   
female friend or younger female, -kun is for a close male friend or younger male, -sama is for   
someone worthy of utmost respect, and -san is for someone older, male or female.  
Daro - Sindarin (a form of elvish) for "halt". This can be found in 'The Lord of the Rings: The   
Fellowship of the Ring'.  
Drinking age - In Japan, the legal drinking age is 21.  
Fuku - Japanese for "uniform". The proper name used for the Sailor Senshi uniforms.  
Ginzuishou - Literally "mystic silver crystal", the silver crystal of the Silver Millenium that   
only Princess Selenity, her mother and her daughter could use.  
Lembas - Waybread, an elven food. Cake like wafers that are baked brown on the outside, and on   
the inside, are the colour of rich cream.  
Mare Serenitatis - The Sea of Serenity, a dark spot on the moon where the moon kingdom used to   
stand. An actual location.  
Melyanna - Literally "dear gift" in Sindarin (elvish), I called it "a gift of love", as "mel" is   
love, and "anna" is gift.  
Mina-P - Manga nickname for Minako, instead of Minako-chan. -P has much the same meaning as   
-chan.  
Nani - Japanese for "what?"  
Ranwen - Literally "wander woman" in elvish, I've used this to mean "wandering woman" or "woman   
who wanders".  
Ruinfëa - Literally "red flame spirit" in elvish.   
Selenity - Manga name for Serenity, princess of the moon. Selenity is an incarnation of the Greek  
moon goddess Selene. Also the name for her mother, the queen of the moon, and her future   
daughter.  
Silver Millennium - The name given to the Moon Kingdom. Contrary to popular belief, this is not a  
time frame but actually a place that existed many years ago. An exact time or date is not given.  
Youma - Literally "demon", the name given to the monsters in Sailormoon.  
  
  
  
References  
For Neo-Queen Selenity's future age, I browsed through some manga transcripts. These came from   
http://www.usagiandmamoru.com/  
Chibi-Usa came from the 30th century, meaning Neo-Queen Selenity would be at least 116 years old.  
King Endymion himself said that the ginzuishou stops the aging process after adulthood is   
reached. He said at the time of the Silver Millennium, people lived for a thousand years. I've   
stretched this in saying that the crystal is even more powerful now, giving eternal life, but I   
have heard that the star seed of a senshi makes them eternal anyway.   
  
Legolas' age was derived partly from a magazine article in i-D magazine about Orlando Bloom (No   
Roles Barred: Orlando Bloom, by Glenn Waldron). They gave the age 2931. God knows it the author  
was joking, but I've used the age, because it could easily be very accurate. I assumed he was   
this age in S.R 1418, the year he joined the Fellowship. From Appendix B in 'The Lord of the   
Rings: The Return of the King', I discovered that in S.R 1541 he sails across the sea with Gimli.  
I worked out what his age would be then, basing it on what I had put together earlier, and then   
added five hundred years, as my story takes place five hundred years later.  
  
The fact that Rei is older than the other Inner Senshi comes from The BSSM Manga Guide.   
http://donnahime.tripod.com/BSSMmanga/index.html  
There is a rough manga timeline up there, which I found to be relatively accurate. It said that   
the girls were all born in the same year, and of course Rei has the first birthday of the year   
(of the Inner Senshi anyway).  
  
And finally, a fanfiction of Legolas and a girl called Sian, 'One Good Archer of Greenwood' by   
Teanna, which can be found at Bloomin' Marvellous, http://www.angelfire.com/celeb2/orlandobloom/  
gave me a real insight to what Legolas is like (along with, of course, 'The Lord of the Rings'   
trilogy). It's a good story, too, if you're a Legolas fan, I'd recommend reading it!  
  
Well, that's it from me! Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again to all the people I've given  
credit to and more! Oh, and of course thanks to my pal Chibi Jess, who said that a   
Sailormoon/LOTR crossover would be interesting, because Rei and Legolas would probably get along   
pretty well! Well, this was supposed to be a short story, but it ended up about twenty-eight   
pages long. So I'll stop nattering now and leave you. Long live Legolas and Rei! Hah-hah!  
Fire Angel :ob xxx ooo 


End file.
